The Mirkwood Ball
by Lady Jade of the forest
Summary: Jade sees Legolas when he is makeing and announcement of the up coming Ball she falls in Love with him.


A young female elf stood on a banking over looking a beautiful river. Her long blond hair blew about her carelessly in the light breeze. Her emerald green eyes looked across the river. She was deep in thought, she was thinking of the young elven prince she had seen earlier. She could still see his sparkling blue eyes. She had been at the gathering for the prince to make an announcement of the upcoming ball. She was still deep in thought when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She spun around to come face- to-face with bright blue eyes it was him Prince Legolas. "What is your name fair maiden?" His voice was soft and beautiful. "I.I am Jade" She told him unable to speak at first. "I am Legolas Prince of Mirkwood I saw you at the gathering earlier and I could not forget your beautiful face" She blushed deeply at his comment, they looked at each other for a moment then it was Legolas who broke the silence. "Will you meet me here tomorrow night at 5:00?" "Yes I will be here but why? Would you wish to meet me here?" "I wish to speak with you" "All right I will be here then at 5:00"And at that they departed him going off to his palace and her back to her village.  
The next day at 4:30 Jade was in her bedroom getting ready. She had on a forest green dress and her long golden-blond hair was hanging below her waist. She walked from her house and to the spot by the river. Legolas was not there yet but she was a little bit early. She looked at the river and a few moments later the Prince stepped into the clearing. "Jade you are here"  
"Of course I am" She smiled at him, she had not been sure if he would  
show up. "What did you wish to speak with me about my Prince?" "Please, call me Legolas and I wanted to talk to you about the ball have you anyone to go with yet?" "No. no I don't" She was wondering why he asked her. Was he going to ask her to the Ball? "Are you going?" "I am planning to yes" "Will you go with me to the ball?" "Of. of course I will" She looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. They talked for a while and walked along the river. They came to a stream that branched off the River they followed it and came to a clearing with a small pond in the middle there was a log that made a perfect seat. They sat and talked for a while until they both decided they had better get home soon. As Jade left the clearing Legolas said, "I love you Jade" "I love you too Legolas" And with that they departed. They met at the same time the next few nights. Then on the night of the ball Jade was dressed in a long silver dress, and her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and a few pieces of hair framed her face. Legolas was wearing a white shirt and a silver tunic with white leggings. They met at the entrance and Legolas escorted her to the place where he was to make the opening speech. He made the speech and then before he finished he made on last announcement. "I want to all to meet Jade, she has accompanied me to the ball" There were many cheers and clapping as the music began and everyone danced. Jade and Legolas danced all through the night but at the end of the ball Legolas took Jade away from the rest and he knelt down on one knee and he took a beautiful golden ring off his hand and he took Jades hand he put the ring on her hand. "My dear Jade I give you the ring of the Mirkwood royalty as a token of my love" "But. but" "But what my lady?" Legolas spoke soft and beautifully. "But you have not know me very long and I have not known you long either" "No I do not know you very well but I know I love you please accept my ring" "Of course I do" And with that he placed the ring on her finger "but I have nothing to give you in return" "That is alright my lady as long as you love me back" "I do Prince Legolas I Love you with all my heart" At saying that she hugged him. "Would you like to stay with me at the palace tonight?" "Yes, Yes of course I would" She looked around the ballroom and spotted a younger elf with long chocolate brown hair. She walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Allanah?" The young elf turned and looked at Jade with her forest green eyes, the same color as Jades. "I'm not going to be home tonight so you have the house to your self" Allanah nodded "Ok do you mind if Elladan comes over then" "Go ahead I won't be home so you may do what you wish I am staying with Prince Legolas" "Alright see you tomorrow then" "See you later" And Jade walked back to Legolas. "I had to tell my sister I would not be home tonight." Legolas nodded and a few minutes later the music stopped and the ball ended everyone headed home and Legolas and Jade went up to his sleeping quarters. They talked for a little while and then fell asleep. The next day Jade awoke and Legolas was already up she looked around the room and didn't see him. "Legolas?" "I'm over hear in the breakfast room" So she got up and walked over into the breakfast room. Legolas was sitting there at a table with breakfast already set up, there was everything she could ever want and as much too. "Oh, Legolas you didn't have to" She was a bit stunned "Didn't have to do what? Oh this?" He motioned to the breakfast "This is how we do breakfast at the palace of Mirkwood" He smiled at her and she smiled back. They ate breakfast and talked. After they were done Legolas got down on one knee and held out a beautiful Diamond Ring. "Will you marry me Lady Jade?" "Of course Legolas Of course I will" 


End file.
